


Christmas box

by Riakon



Series: Дух Рождества [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, First Time, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 23:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Норт нужен подарок. Нечто незамысловатое, но изящное, возможно лёгкое до невесомости, но подчёркивающее красоту Хлои.





	Christmas box

**Author's Note:**

> Вторая работа из серии

Это чувство, не похоже ни на одно другое, которое прежде испытывала Норт. Сказать по правде, она замирает как истукан каждый раз, когда видит в поле зрения мягкие белокурые волосы, убранные в незамысловатую, но не лишённую привлекательности причёску. Внутри всё напрягается так, словно она пытается охватить необъятное или сдвинуть неподъёмное, но эта боль, тянущая и тягучая ей приятна.

С тех самых пор, как впервые Маркус вынудил её прийти с ним на деловую встречу с Камски всё, что она может делать в своё свободное время — думать о Хлое. Белокурый ангел с синими глазами, от улыбки которой всё безнадёжно сбоит, заставляя систему занимать ресурсы у автономного модуля управления. И к которому у неё не хватает никакой решимости обратиться.

Такая боевая, привычная решать всё разом, брать своё нахрапом, мгновенно осаживая позиции и прикрывая тылы, Норт попросту чувствовала себя неуютно когда даже мысли касаются ST200. Девушка из последних моделей выглядит такой скромной, такой непорочной и такой недосягаемой, что у неё попросту немеет язык, когда она пытается сказать хоть что-нибудь.

«Доброго вечера», — прозвучал голос у неё в голове.

Модуляции она узнала мгновенно, вскидывает подбородок и посмотрела в синие глаза с нелепым вызовом, словно пытаясь нарваться на драку. Хлоя послала ей одну из самых невероятных улыбок, и к щекам прилил тириум, выдавая её смешанные чувства.

Кто бы мог подумать, что не Норт начнёт их общение, да? И теперь, каждый вечер, когда в голове звучат мягкий, нежный голос, вся она уподобляется статуям Моаи, не в силах даже сдвинуться в первые несколько секунд. А вот её центральный процессор мгновенно впитывает весь ресурс, которым она только обладает. Такова была их самая первая встреча. Саймон тогда предложил своим обычным, мягким тоном:

— Может быть ты подойдёшь к ней? — в его словах звучала такая мягкая просьба, что она не смогла устоять, и, стараясь держать подбородок повыше и не сжимать ладони в кулаки, подошла к белокурому ангелу, которая смотрит на неё снизу вверх из-за ощутимой разницы в росте.

Сколько времени назад это произошло? Неделя? Две? Месяц? Время течёт иначе, когда речь заходит о Хлое, и Норт приходится обращаться к системе, чтобы установить, что всё это было каких-то жалких три недели назад. Три недели назад их руки соприкоснулись и скин мгновенно слетел, обнажая обе конечности до самого локтя.

Норт испугалась подобного проявления чувственности, отпрянула, но Хлоя выглядела такой спокойной, что пришлось быстро брать себя в руки, заодно вычленяя из мгновенно окутавшей её тёплой мешанины образов и прикосновений то, что несло в себе особенную информацию, недооформленую мысль, в которой значилось нечто такое, отчего сердце просто начало сходить с ума от восторга.

«Вы нравитесь мне, Норт», — лёгкое, как пёрышко, безукоризненно-вежливое, и такое живое, что не улыбнуться было невозможно. Особенно, если Норт знает — она получит такую же улыбку в ответ.

— Норт? Норт! — недовольный голос Маркуса вырывает из сладких воспоминаний, заставляя оторваться от погружения в зафиксированную в системе память, и поднять голову, поправляя косу на ходу.

— А? — она поднимает брови, стараясь отодвинуть мысли от милой Хлои, с которой они разговаривают слишком много в свободное от работы время, чтобы не сблизиться так, как это делают возлюбленные — быстро и полно.

— Мне нужно доставить подарок Элайдже Камски в благодарность за поддержку, которую он оказал всем нам после революции, — сообщает ей спокойно лидер и Норт старательно делает вид, что не готова прыгать от радости от подобного поручения. — Я бы хотел, чтобы его вручила ты.

— Почему я? — с наигранным недовольством спрашивает Норт, вскидывая бровь, — вон, всегда есть Джош или Саймон, они точно не полезут в бутылку в случае чего.

— Потому что ты моя правая рука, Норт, — Маркус выдаёт тень насмешки, спрятавшейся в уголках губ, и Норт смотрит на эти неполноценные эмоции со смешанными чувствами — только Саймон мог так подействовать на их лидера, что тот вообще начал тренироваться в проявлении эмоций на публике, чтобы те смогли полюбить его так же, как ближний круг.

Ей бы подобное не удалось.

— Ладно, — тянет она и качает головой так, словно ей не преподнесли восхитительную возможность повидаться с Хлоей в Рождество вживую, а не разговаривать в удалённом доступе, пытаясь снова дотянуться до чужих чувств, ощутить их самой своей сущностью, прижаться к всему существу, которое составляет другой андроид и утащить в своё логово, чтобы никогда не выпускать.

— Вот и славно, — кивает Маркус, оставляя Норт один на один с простой мыслью — прийти к Хлое с пустыми руками совсем не годится.

Ей нужен подарок. Нечто незамысловатое, но изящное, возможно лёгкое до невесомости, но подчёркивающее её красоту.

В голову мгновенно приходят мысли о ювелирных украшениях, и всё время, которое Норт проводит дома в поисках подходящей одежды перед свиданием она изучает все каталоги этого города, пытаясь найти хоть что-то достойное.

Ничего.

Пусто.

Словно все человеки в чёртовом Детройте скупили всё, что только могло бы подойти Хлое, оставив не годящийся мусор! Она злится по большей части на себя, на свою несообразительность, недальновидность, когда в её голове её окутывает нежностью голос Хлои:

«Доброго вечера».

Нервозность отступает на пару шагов, и она садится на кровать, заваленную шмотками и торопливо выкидывает из системы все вкладки с поиском украшений, концентрируясь на нём и отвечая с трудом беря себя в руки и стараясь прозвучать как можно более беззаботно:

«Привет. Как дела?»

Вопрос, вместо нападения — не хочешь отвечать, так спроси первым. И она не знает, что там Камски вообще делает со своими андроидами, но Хлоя вовсе не отвечает на вопрос, вместо этого одаряя её беспокойством.

«Ты в порядке?»

«Да», — снова концентрируясь посылает по их связи Норт.

Это ощущается как мягкое, ненавязчивое объятие. Как рука, положенная на плечо и взгляд синих глаз, что пронзает прямо душу. Норт отчего-то особенно легко представить себе Хлою здесь, рядом с собой. Как дополненная реальность, которая в тактильном варианте доступна только андроидам.

«Расскажешь?» — нежные интонации в знакомом, приятном голосе заставляют Норт устыдиться собственной отчаянной лжи.

Конечно, если она видит и чувствует Хлою так, как та ощущает себя, то почему бы этому не работать в обратную сторону, верно?

«Я…» — она начинает и чуть качает головой, выдавая так торопливо, словно выламывает руку из разъёма для скорейшей замены, вместо того, чтобы отпаять необходимый шов, — «я не нашла тебе подарок на Рождество».

Ей страшно услышать уточнение, потому что повторить такое Норт снова не сможет. Есть опасность просто не выдержать необходимости ещё раз признать свой тотальный провал, того, что она могла бы и подумать об этом хотя бы неделю назад, но эта дельная мысль ей даже в голову не пришла, ведь ни одна из «Хлой» Камски никогда не покидает своего жилища, а попасть к нему без приглашения — большая удача.

Норт не удачлива. Норт облажалась.

Гнев и вина тяготят её, заставляя опустить голову ниже, позволяя им тяжёлыми камнями упасть туда, где должна быть её душа. Невидимая тяжесть словно сдавливает изнутри регулятор сердцебиения, добавляя чувства, будто его выламывают из груди.

Мягкие пальчики касаются её подбородка, вынуждая поднять глаза, взглянуть на несуществующую в этой комнате девушку, которая вся в её сознании. Так просто и понятно, без лишних слов посмотреть, и осознать, что Хлоя понимает её чувства, хотя тяготящая Норт проблема ей кажется недостойной такого внимания.

Или таких мучений.

«Если я скажу, что не нашла достойного подарка для тебя, ты будешь на меня в обиде?» — спрашивает она с доброжелательной улыбкой, но глядя внимательно, не позволяя подумать, что этот вопрос был риторическим.

«Что?» — изумляется Норт, замирая и смотря в пустоту в реальной комнате и прямо в прекрасные синие глаза, — «Нет, чёрт! Конечно нет!»

«Так почему бы мне обижаться на тебя за это?» — улыбается ей в ответ Хлоя, и Норт чувствует облегчение. Оно прокатывается по сознанию, снимая большую часть нервозности и отчаянья, но не всё.

«Потому что я бы очень хотела тебе что-нибудь подарить», — наконец, формулирует она то, что продолжает подогревать тревогу в её голове.

Почему-то в первый миг Норт думает, что Хлоя снова задаст ей какой-то вопрос, в духе «почему тебя беспокоит это?» или «Разве это не подождёт до следующего года?», но в ответ она получает невероятно смущённое, но вместе с тем потрясающе милое:

«Ты всегда можешь поцеловать меня в качестве подарка».

Норт замирает, не веря ни одной из своих систем, которые ведут запись всего, что происходит в её голове, и к которым она делает около сотни запросов за последующие пять секунд, пытаясь удостовериться, что ей не послышалось.

Система настаивает — каждый звук был распознан верно, и Норт срывается. В её голове она притягивает сидящую рядышком Хлою к себе и целует её медленно, уверенно, словно у неё не трясутся колени от того, что она творит.

Тёплые руки обвиваются вокруг её шеи, и Норт прижимает невидимую копию к себе, падая и распластываясь на кровати. Она одна, и, вместе с тем, их сейчас двое.

В дополненной реальности в ладонях аккуратные скулы Хлои, а вся она прижата к её телу так тесно, как только Норт может вообразить. И там, едва ли ей удастся остановиться, потому что мягкая податливость нежных губ попросту сводит с ума, дополняя существующий мир вкусом сахарной ваты, вылитой из базы её знаний прямо в воздух вокруг них.

Проскользить по мягким бокам, коснуться выпирающе-острых лопаток, пройтись ладонями по шее и снова обхватить ими лицо, чтобы утонуть в голубых глазах — всё это последовательность, взявшаяся в системе из ниоткуда, просто снизошедшая на неё в один миг и вынуждающая подчиниться.

На этот раз всё не так, как было, когда Норт работала в борделе — её внутренние процессы не ограничены, от неё никто не требует послушного исполнения каждого из пунктов, но теперь она хочет этого сама. Нравится перевернуть, подмять под себя Хлою, выпутав из её волос резинку и посмотреть на то, как гладкие, мягкие пряди рассыпятся по её подушке. Нравится, скользнуть губами по шее, и ощутить горячее, обжигающее до основания прикосновение, которое проходится не по скину или корпусу, а по самой её душе, трогая уязвимые и беззащитные места с таким трепетом, что насос в груди сбивается.

В её комнате никого нет, но в голове у Норт их двое, они стаскивают друг с друга одежду, хотя та могла бы попросту рассыпаться под желанием. Но Норт так не хочет — она и правда стягивает с себя домашнюю футболку, выныривает из мягких шорт, концентрируясь на этом удивительно чётко, и видя такую же однозначную картину и с той стороны. На Хлое была явно уютная, фланелевая пижама, но сейчас она прижимается к ней, кожа к коже, так близко, что хочется умереть.

Это не секс — нельзя назвать сексом то, как они соприкасаются душами, осторожно, аккуратно, боясь задеть не там, нажать слишком сильно, ранить чужую суть, пусть даже в разуме Норт это и выглядит так, словно она уложила бедро Хлои себе на ногу и подалась своими вверх, соприкасаясь с ней самым чувствительным образом. Кожа к коже, тело к телу, ближе, вжимаясь трепещущими в ожидании прикосновения нижними губами к другим, притираясь ближе, так, что тихие стоны сорвутся у обеих.

Рука устраивается на чужой пояснице, притискивая хрупкую девушку к себе, но Хлоя и не собирается отодвигаться. Напротив, она прижимается к ней теснее, скользит пальчиками по рёбрам самой Норт, находит её грудь, сжимая аккуратно в ладонях и дразня нежные соски.

Норт знает о сексе всё. Всё, что только может знать андроид, отдававший своё тело на растерзание людям так долго, что даже её система потеряла статистику дней, которые она находилась в агонии. И то, что происходит с ней сейчас — это не секс. Назвать подобное действо таким словом ей кажется особенно циничным поэтому она использует совсем другое.

Любовь. Вот, чем они занимаются, пропуская пряди друг друга сквозь пальцы, дразня грудь, бока или бёдра подушечками, вжимаясь теснее, пока скользя по взаимной влаге, не срываются в бесконечную яркость, позади которой нет ничего плохого, только самое прекрасное.

Только Хлоя. Только Норт.

Когда белизна, окутавшая её сознание схлынывает, оставляя Норт один на один с разворошенной кроватью, без Хлои рядом, она думает, что-то, что сейчас произошло, пожалуй, было лучшим в её жизни и худшим одновременно.

И завтра стоит наступить поскорее, пока она не сошла с ума от ожидания увидеть свою Хлою вживую.

***

Скромница — так её называют остальные Хлои с лёгкой руки Первой — со вчерашнего вечера в нетерпении. Да, ей пришлось оторваться от Норт, выпасть в реальность слишком быстро, сразу, после того как каждую из них скрутило до появляющихся звёзд в окутывающей черноте и всю ночь они провели вместе с подругами, украшая особняк по просьбе Первой, но всё, о чём она может думать — Норт.

Её имя стучит в голове с тех самых пор, как она впервые увидела её на одном из приёмов. Похожая на загнанную в угол львицу, явно не терпящую утончённые женские платья, та смотрелась рыцарем среди фей, которая дождаться не может, чтобы сбросить эти тряпки и снова облачиться в привычный доспех.

— Я открою! — кричит она, сбегая с небольшой приставной лестницы, когда раздаётся звонок в дверь, и ни одна из подруг не собирается её останавливать.

Дверь распахивается быстро, обдавая её морозным зимним воздухом и, одновременно с этим, жаром, который пробегается по каждой тириумной трубке внутри, стоит ей увидеть рыжие волосы и прекрасные карие глаза.

Она оказывается в страстных объятиях ещё до того, как за ними закрывается дверь, и всё перестаёт иметь значение, когда на губах расцветает уверенный, сильный поцелуй, от которого внутренности переворачивается, позволяя чужим эмоциям и воспоминаниям наполнить её, взорваться внутри до сползшего скина и подгибающихся от счастья коленей.

И Хлоя не знает как долго они целуются к тому моменту, как Элайджа спускается со своего этажа, и все они кричат ему «С Рождеством», да и это не важно, потому что знает — захоти она сегодня уйти с Норт, её никто не остановит.

А Хлоя страстно хочет.

— С Рождеством, — шепчет Хлоя, переплетая свои пальцы с другими, с таким же исчезнувшим скином, и погружаясь в чужое тепло и делясь собственным.

— С Рождеством, — отвечает ей Норт и, кивнув на омелу, нависшую прямо над ними сладко целует, прижимая к себе.

Всё-таки есть что-то особенное в том, чтобы дарить друг другу подарки под Рождество…

**Author's Note:**

> Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Или текстовые игры по этому фандому? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com


End file.
